<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a little rush by gendernoncompliant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767706">just a little rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/pseuds/gendernoncompliant'>gendernoncompliant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Light D/s Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Very Mild Objectification, just absolute self-indulgent filth tbqh, light humiliation kink, trans man Nathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendernoncompliant/pseuds/gendernoncompliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan may not be able to feel his own body without Audrey’s hands on it, but he can feel the hot rush of embarrassment when Duke talks about him like that. He shifts in his seat like it’s a physical thing, casting a helpless, almost petulant frown at Audrey when he groans, “This isn’t the plan.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a little rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know the drill. I’m a trans person. I write Nathan as a trans person. I’ve done the whole disclaimer song and dance before; onto the porn.</p><p>Hozier lyric for the tile because of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan, Duke’s sure, was to get him riled up while he was stuck on the clock. (Audrey’s plan, probably—she’s the fun one.) The problem with the plan is that Nathan is neither smooth nor collected, and has spent the last several minutes going an ever-deepening shade of red.</p><p>It’s pretty hot, actually, in a hilarious sort of way.</p><p>They rolled into The Gull looking all flushed and ruffled—Nathan’s hair sticking up, Audrey’s blouse not quite buttoned correctly—took a seat in a booth and waited for him to come to them. Audrey very pointedly asked about the dessert menu and did something under the table that made Nathan practically levitate out of his seat.</p><p>They’re an unmitigated disaster, to be honest. Duke watches it all with a fond, patient expression, biting down on his own laughter when Nathan tries and fails to collect himself.</p><p>It isn’t sexy. It really <em>shouldn’t</em> be sexy. If they weren’t <em>his</em> idiots, it almost definitely wouldn’t be sexy.</p><p>He levels them both with a warm, decadent smile, his voice easy and light when he teases, “Well, we’ve got a couple local favorites, but it sounds like you’re trying to, uh, order off-menu.”</p><p>Duke’s sure he’s supposed to be the flustered one, but Nathan’s the one who looks like he can’t handle it. Duke can’t help but wonder exactly what they’ve been up to, to have Nathan looking so unfocused and pink. The thought isn’t enough to get him worked up the way they want him, but it <em>does</em> send a little shiver down his back.</p><p>For all of Nathan’s floundering, Audrey stays bright eyed and calm, looking at Duke with that same playful, thoughtful expression that always means trouble. (The same look that had him head over heels for her from day one.)</p><p>The way she purrs, “You know us so well,” lands closer to silly than sultry, and Duke bubbles with adoring laughter.</p><p>“I don’t usually make house calls, you know,” he jokes.</p><p>She leans forward, the gap in her buttons opening wide enough to show the swell of her breasts, shadowed in the dim light. She watches his eyes drop with a knowing grin. “But couldn’t you make an exception,” she hums, “for your two favorite customers?”</p><p>She’s handsy with Nathan. Nothing overtly scandalous—she trails her fingers up his forearm, drops her hand to his thigh. On anyone else, it might count as lightly teasing. But Nathan doesn’t feel anything except Audrey, and all it takes is the lightest drag of her fingernails to get him restless. Duke has to admit, he’s got a weak spot for seeing Nathan riled up like this.</p><p>Alright. Three can play this game. They want to come in and get him all riled up at work? He can give as good as he gets. Better, even.</p><p>“You look awfully hot there, Nate,” Duke comments, casual as anything. He drops a hand onto the table so he can lean into Nathan’s space when he murmurs, “You getting wet already?” He glances at Audrey, looking altogether too pleased with himself as he teases, “Not that he’d know if he was.” Nathan sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, and Audrey’s smile dips into something absolutely filthy. All promise. All tease.</p><p>Nathan may not be able to feel his own body without Audrey’s hands on it, but he <em>can</em> feel the hot rush of embarrassment when Duke talks about him like that. He shifts in his seat like it’s a physical thing, casting a helpless, almost petulant frown at Audrey when he groans, “This isn’t the plan.”</p><p>Duke may not be babbly and flustered the way they wanted him, but he’s also barely keeping a grip on that façade. This particular pair of jeans really don’t leave anything to the imagination, and he can’t afford to let his mind wander when he’s still got half an hour on the clock. He could pull off the flannel-shirt-around-the-waist look back in the ‘80s, but he’s not so sure it would fly anymore.</p><p>There’s always a spare apron in the back if things get dire. For now, he’s got a handle on it. If barely.</p><p>Duke’s grinning from ear to ear when he hums, “Oh, I’d <em>love</em> for you to tell <em>me</em> the plan.”</p><p>“You could try not to look so smug,” Nathan grumbles, staring down at the table while the tips of his ears go red. As much as Duke loves seeing him like this—and he does love seeing him like this—there’s a needy, jealous little corner of his chest that <em>wants</em> to be off-balance, wants to be hot and restless and embarrassed. He knows that’s the appetite they were trying to feed by coming here, like this.</p><p>Sure, the execution’s clumsy, but the idea of them coming up with the plan? Tangled up in each other, talking about him, about how to get under his skin? Fuck, that’s—</p><p>Yeah, he’s gonna need to grab that apron.</p><p>The next half hour goes by unbearably slow. Duke still has actual <em>work</em> to pay attention to, but every time he glances their way, they’re draped all over each other. He even catches Audrey running her tongue up the neck of her beer bottle, pretending to be entirely innocent about it. He’s trapped in meaningless small talk with other patrons while <em>that</em> thought plays on loop in his mind. Never mind the way Nathan’s flushed and breathless. Never mind how Duke hasn’t been able to think about anything other than getting his hands on them from the moment they walked in.</p><p>Okay, so maybe the plan <em>is</em> working a little.</p><p>The second the kitchen stops taking orders, Duke undoes his apron and meets them at their table. Alice is on close, tonight, and any other day he might stick around to help it go faster. But if he has to spend one more second like this, he’s going to lose it.</p><p>“Upstairs, now,” he says, although it’s not quite firm enough to be an order. More like an extremely enthusiastic suggestion that they’re both quick to agree to. They’ve been waiting too, after all, although Duke suspects <em>they’ve</em> been having a lot more fun.</p><p>He stumbles up the stairs behind them, fingers laced with Audrey’s as she practically drags him along.</p><p>They’re barely inside before she’s pushing Duke up against the front door. “<em>Finally</em>,” Audrey sighs, her voice bright with laughter, “Now take your fucking clothes off, already.”</p><p>Duke laughs too, even if it’s a fluttery, breathless thing. “Yes, ma’am,” he teases—although, it isn’t <em>entirely</em> a joke, either. While he fumbles with his buttons, she kisses the side of his neck, cupping him through his jeans, and it makes it really hard to focus. Especially when Nathan presses up behind her and kisses Duke over her shoulder.</p><p>Kissing Nathan is always just a little bit clumsy. But it doesn’t really matter if Nathan bites his lip on purpose or on accident; he moans all the same. Shrugging out of his shirt in a hurry, he bucks into Audrey’s hand and groans a flustered, “It’s not <em>fair</em>, you guys got a head-start.”</p><p>He thinks of how ruffled they looked when they walked into the bar, feeling a rush of heat flood through him at the idea of them fucked-out and filthy, throwing their clothes back on and stumbling downstairs to work him up for round two.</p><p>“Guess you’re just gonna have to catch up,” Audrey hums. He doesn’t bother trying to undo her already mismatched buttons, just peels the shirt up over her head. Nathan’s quick to unhook her bra, pushing his hands underneath it while he trails kisses down her neck. It’s hypnotizing, watching them. Duke leans heavily against the door and tries to breathe, feeling lightheaded with want.</p><p>Audrey watches him watching with a look that’s so self-satisfied and pleased, it would probably be infuriating if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Pants,” she orders, easy as anything, and he doesn’t so much as hesitate.</p><p>“Yours too?” He asks. There’s an eager, needy desire to please thundering through his chest like a second heartbeat. When she hums an affirmative, he rushes to unbutton her jeans, sinking to the floor along with them as he slides both her jeans and panties off in one motion.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” he sighs, mouthing the inside of her thigh. She steps out of them, braced against Nathan’s chest when she lifts a thigh onto Duke’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know,” she laughs, and both of them let out bright, delighted moans. Duke surges forward to get his mouth on her, laving across her clit before sucking gently. She makes a throaty sound and tugs on his hair just to feel him groan up against her.</p><p>Glancing over her shoulder, she sighs, “He looks good on his knees, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Duke feels a spike of heat that leaves him throbbing. It only burns brighter when Nathan moans, “Really good,” in response.</p><p>“He loves it,” she murmurs, like he’s not even there. His fingers dig into her thighs, a flush creeping up his chest as he sinks his tongue inside of her. Her hips stutter just a little, but it doesn’t so much as crack her calm veneer. Her voice comes out hushed and pleased when she murmurs, “First time I let him do this,” she breaks for the smallest moan, but catches herself and keeps going, “he came on the floor.”</p><p>Nathan makes a wrecked noise, grinding against her like he can’t help himself. “Jesus Christ, Duke.”</p><p>Embarrassment flares hot in his stomach, the feeling so tightly wound with arousal that he can’t tell them apart. It’s so easy for her to undo him, like this. It’s hard to believe he ever had the upper hand at all. Her hand in his hair, she rocks against his mouth indulgently, but doesn’t linger too long.</p><p>“Bed,” she decides, unhooking her leg from his shoulder and planting herself firmly on the floor. She turns around and pushes Nathan in that direction. “And you,” she adds, “Are way too dressed.”</p><p>Nathan nods, quick to pull his shirt over his head and step out of his pants. Duke doesn’t move from his place on the floor, at first; his heart’s beating too fast. Everything feels dizzy and just out of focus. But Audrey brings him back to himself with a gentle touch on his cheek. She offers him a hand up.</p><p>“C’mon, tiger,” she teases, nodding in Nathan’s direction, “You got him all wrapped up downstairs, aren’t you gonna do something about it?”</p><p>Duke feels the scales tip back in his favor and shoots her a beatific grin. “He <em>was</em> blushing pretty bad, wasn’t he?” On his feet, Duke feels more in control—that white-hot humiliation dimming to something manageable and distant.</p><p>Still warm, though: close enough that Audrey could lean back into it if she wanted to. And a part of him wants her to. (All of him, really. Just not quite yet.)</p><p>He turns toward the bed and feels all the air rush out of him. The sight of Nathan naked is one that Duke never quite gets used to. He’s so much broader than the skinny kid Duke grew up with—tall and strong, sharp angles and dark hair. He was always gorgeous—Duke was always weak for him—but these days he’s so much more <em>himself</em> than he ever was. Comfortable. It almost aches to look at him, but in the best way.</p><p>Nathan hovers by the edge of the bed and Duke is quick to push him backwards onto it. Letting out a noise halfway between a moan and a laugh, Nathan bounces a few times before settling. His legs drift apart on instinct.</p><p>Duke fits between them like he was made to be there.</p><p>“Jesus, you <em>are</em> wet,” Duke groans, looking at the mess Nathan’s already made of himself just from waiting. Nathan yanks hard on his hair in retaliation but relaxes into the mattress with a moan.</p><p>Duke hasn’t even had time to get started before he feels Audrey press up behind him: warm and soft against his back, her hips slotted up against his ass. She kisses the dip of his spine, wrapping one arm around his waist and reaching down to stroke his cock.</p><p>“I ate him out and he talked about you the whole time,” she hums against Duke’s spine. Nathan makes an almost wounded sound, bucking up into the empty air.</p><p>Grinning down at Nathan, Duke pins his hips to the bed and dips low—mouth close, but not touching. Nathan can’t feel him at all, but when they hover in that space of <em>almost</em>, Nathan can still feel the windup of anticipation, the want, the <em>please</em>.</p><p>“Since when are you mouthy in bed?” Duke teases.</p><p>Throwing his head back with a frustrated sound, Nathan groans, “Well, you weren’t here to never shut up. So.”</p><p>It’s hard to focus with Audrey half on top of him, rocking her hips, but Duke does his best to stay present, dragging his fingers up Nathan’s cunt with a smug, “You like it when I talk.”</p><p>Duke’s always been on the talkative side, when it comes to sex, but shacking up with Nathan made him more so. You learn to get creative when you’re trying to do just about the most tactile thing possible with someone who can’t feel any of it. So, Duke talks, and he moans, and he tells Nathan everything. It isn’t always porn quality dirty talk, but it’s intimate and it’s <em>theirs</em> and Duke loves the way it winds Nathan up.</p><p>Nathan rocks down towards Duke’s fingers, and he must be able to hear the obscene, slick sound they make because he sucks in a needy little gasp and tugs Duke’s hair again. Audrey’s moan reverberates against Duke’s back.</p><p>“Like that, princess?” Duke asks over his shoulder, and she squeezes his cock a little too hard in retaliation.</p><p>“Don’t call me princess,” she says, but a smile colors her voice too bright to be anything but fond.</p><p>He’s too eager to drag it out any longer, even though self-control is usually his strong suit, out of the three of them. But they’ve had all night and he’s just getting started. Looking up through his lashes, Duke drags his tongue along the underside of Nathan’s clit. Nathan moans so loud from sight alone, it’s hard to tell he can’t actually feel it.</p><p>“You know, you’re awfully hard for somebody who already got off once, tonight,” he teases.</p><p>“Twice,” Audrey corrects.</p><p>“<em>Twice</em>,” Duke echoes, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “I really do need to catch up.”</p><p>Audrey’s still clinging to his chest, her cheek pressed against his back, but he can feel how she’s tucked her arm between them. She sighs against his skin, rocking onto her own fingers. “I only got one,” she admits on a breathy laugh, and he feels a shiver run up his spine.</p><p>Nathan’s stuttery and out of breath when he mumbles a thin, “She wouldn’t shut up about you, either.”</p><p>Heat strikes Duke like lightning. He groans up against Nathan’s cunt, voice low when he asks, “What’d she say?”</p><p>Looking entirely too smug for his own good, Nathan seems to have forgotten his own shyness entirely when he says, “Called you pretty. A lot.”</p><p>It’s not fair. It <em>does</em> something to him, that word—coming from <em>them</em>. It doesn’t even make sense, the way it gets to him, because Duke’s nothing if not a little vain. He knows how he looks. Hell, he makes a <em>point</em> of looking that way. But Nathan says <em>pretty</em> and Duke stutters into a whine.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> pretty,” Audrey murmurs against his neck, and whatever leverage Duke had disappears out from underneath him as a flush creeps up his chest. She leans back and slaps his ass playfully, voice warm when he purrs, “Now, roll over, prettyboy. I’ve been <em>waiting</em> for you.”</p><p>She’s the smallest one in the room, but when Duke drops onto his back next to Nathan, there’s no question in his mind that she’s holding all the cards. She doesn’t do anything at first, just <em>looks</em>, and he feels exposed and seen and naked in a way that has nothing to do with his lack of clothes.</p><p>“Look at you two,” she singsongs. Running her hands up one of each of their thighs, she sighs a pleased, “Both my boys on their backs.”</p><p>Duke makes a ruined noise at the same time that Nathan gasps a quiet <em>fuck</em>. Feeling or no, Nathan reaches for his hand and Duke’s helpless to do anything other than link their fingers together as Audrey climbs onto his lap.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Duke sighs without even thinking, and she beams down at him.</p><p>“Next time,” she promises. Duke can feel the intensity of Nathan’s attention as she rubs herself against Duke’s cock. She’s even wetter than Nathan, hot and slick along the length of him, and all at once he can barely think through how badly he wants to be inside her. Her expression borders on blissful when she groans, “You’re gonna fuck me, first.”</p><p>Duke just nods, bucking up so hard it lifts her knees off the mattress. She wobbles, hands coming down hard on his chest when she finds her balance. Bubbling with giggles, she smacks him lightly and laughs, “Easy!”</p><p>He laughs, but any focus he had gets pulled away by the sensation of Nathan’s mouth against his neck. “You look good, Duke,” he murmurs, voice a low rumble that Duke feels like a shiver down his spine. Nathan’s entirely too pleased when he adds, “You’re blushing.”</p><p>Dizzy with a new kind of heat, Duke drops his head back and groans a thin, “What did you expect?”</p><p>Nathan untangles their fingers so he can run his hand up Duke’s stomach to his chest, and Duke winds up with one hand in Nathan’s hair and the other gripping Audrey’s thigh. Being the center of both their attentions feels close to unbearable, especially with the ongoing tease of Audrey right up against him without letting him any further.</p><p>“Please,” he sighs, rolling his hips to meet hers.</p><p>“Like you mean it,” Audrey hums, her voice hot and calm and level in a way that utterly unravels the both of them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Duke whines, throwing an arm over his face, damn near feverish when he manages a needy, “<em>Please</em>, Audrey.”</p><p>She’s teasing—mostly teasing—when she singsongs, “I think I liked ma’am better.” But she doesn’t make him wait any longer. She lifts up on her knees, reaching between them for the base of his cock to guide him inside her.</p><p>Audrey doesn’t tease, exactly, but she takes her time: rubs the head of his cock against her once, twice, before circling her hips and easing down onto him. Nathan moans nearly as loud as they do, his thighs pressed together like it’ll do him any good.</p><p>Duke forgets how to think when she’s seated flush against his hips. He rocks into her, chasing the heat and pressure, unable to keep himself still. She groans and sighs, but doesn’t move just yet.</p><p>Her focus shifts to Nathan.</p><p>“C’mere,” she murmurs, tugging him up and into a kiss. Nathan whines into it, even though she’s barely touched him. It’s—gorgeous.</p><p>Watching Nathan and Audrey is always a little bit of a balancing act. Duke’s never been able to entirely crush the spark of jealousy that flares to life whenever he sees Nathan <em>react</em> to her. But that jealousy gets drowned out by the heady rush of seeing them together: how they move, how Nathan shivers, how Audrey pushes all his buttons. He’s hypersensitive to her and it’s beautiful to watch. And any leftover bitterness doesn’t come close to matching the joy of being allowed to bear witness to it. Being trusted. Being wanted.</p><p>Being loved.</p><p>She breaks the kiss, tugging Nathan where she wants him. “Get up here,” she urges, voice bright. He winds up straddling Duke’s stomach, back against Audrey’s chest. With both of them on top of him, all Duke can manage are shallow, helpless rolls of his hips, trying to drive himself deeper into Audrey.</p><p>She hooks her chin over Nathan’s shoulder, pinning Duke with a look that’s warm and filthy and full of promise. She moves slow on his cock, her attention momentarily distracted by running her hands over Nathan’s stomach, his sides, the inside of his thighs. Nathan shivers and groans, reaching behind him to bury a hand in her hair. The long line of his body goes taut and still when she sinks two fingers inside of him.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Nathan sighs, grinding down onto her fingers. Audrey moves the same way Nathan does, and Duke isn’t sure if it’s subconscious or intentional, but the effect? The feeling of her on his cock paired with the image of Nathan on her fingers? He almost loses it from that, alone. He braces his hands on Nathan’s thighs, letting out a low whine when Nathan’s hand closes around his wrist like a vice.</p><p>They hover in that space, slow and heated, nothing but heavy breath to fill the quiet.</p><p>They’ve been together for months, but Nathan’s still on a hair-trigger when it comes to Audrey. She’s still working herself up and he’s already panting, squeezing Duke between his thighs, hips moving frantic and needy like he’s right up to the edge.</p><p>Duke wants to feel him come. His mouth falls open on a groan when he reaches underneath Nathan and sinks two fingers inside him alongside Audrey’s. Sensations get tangled up, when they’re like this. Nathan can’t technically feel Duke’s fingers, but with Audrey up against him, he can feel the stretch, the pressure, the way he gives around them. He gasps Duke’s name like a prayer, clinging to both of them as he starts to shake.</p><p>Audrey’s attentive—rubs her palm against his clit while she crooks her fingers inside. Nathan convulses. His moan fades into a choked gasp, yanked out from under him when he tips over the edge. Audrey and Duke groan louder than he does when he bears down around their fingers. For a moment, everything is desperate and hurried: Nathan rocking into them like he could never get enough, shivery and breathless. The next, Nathan bows backwards, squeezing Duke between his thighs as he tries frantically to close them.</p><p>“Fuck, too much, too much,” he gasps, and Duke eases his fingers free of Nathan immediately. Audrey, however, takes a moment to rub her slick fingers against Nathan’s clit, just to watch him shudder and pant. When she finally eases off, he sinks against Duke’s chest like a puppet with cut strings. Duke wraps his arms around him without so much as a second thought, stroking his hair as he comes down.</p><p>With Nathan laid out on top of him, he’s got a perfect view of Audrey as she rolls her hips. There’s no version of her that doesn’t take Duke’s breath away, be it in her formal, stuffy business clothes or ruffled and half-awake in sweatpants, she’s stunning in all of it. But like <em>this</em>? In Duke’s lap, holding all the cards, watching him with that look in her eye? He’d give her anything she ever wanted. He’d rope down the moon. He’d bottle the sun. He’d stop time itself for a shot at more of it.</p><p>Clinging to Nathan like a life raft, he groans, “Please, Audrey—"</p><p>He’s not asking for permission—or, he doesn’t mean to be, but Audrey answers with a breathless, heady, “Not yet,” and he lets out a wounded noise as he tries to walk himself back from the edge. It feels impossible when Audrey’s got her hands braced in the small of Nathan’s back, moving like she’s dying for it. Duke might be inside of her, but it sure feels like she’s the one fucking him when she moves like that—the pace almost punishing, their bodies loud in the empty room.</p><p>Nathan’s kissing him. Duke doesn’t quite register when it started, doesn’t notice Nathan move, but all at once there’s a mouth against his own—slow and unhurried, the opposite of Audrey in his lap. When Duke makes a helpless, reedy sound, Nathan just sighs a low moan. Utterly blissed out.</p><p>Duke doesn’t tip over the edge so much as nosedive. Whatever self-control he had left evaporates under Nathan’s mouth and all he manages are a string of curses before his heels slip in the sheets and he bucks, coming hard. He can’t breathe, can’t think, can barely moan—all the air stolen from his lungs in a small gasp before he goes tense and shivery.</p><p>Audrey doesn’t stop, though. She doesn’t even slow down. She rides him through it and then some, rubbing her clit, chasing a pressure that keeps rising higher. It almost hurts, but the last thing he wants is to stop. He moans her name and she gasps, the first real crack in her self-control all night.</p><p>Nathan reaches back, unseeing and clumsy, but eventually his fingers find her hip and he holds on. Nathan’s thin, desperate little <em>please</em> is what does it. She arches back, whole body stuttering into something half-holy when she comes.</p><p>She’s gorgeous. Painfully so. Duke wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away even if he wanted to, and god knows he doesn’t want to. Even when her body relaxes and she shivers into the aftershocks of it, she doesn’t lift off of him quite yet. She pants and strokes Nathan’s back and watches Duke over Nathan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Worth the wait?” She sighs with a devilish little smile.</p><p>Duke opens his mouth to answer, but Nathan interrupts with a teasingly irritated, “It fucking better have been,” and Duke loses whatever he was going to say to a laugh.</p><p>“What can I say,” he teases as he pulls himself back together, “you <em>are </em>my two favorite customers.”</p><p>The snide comment earns him an absolutely ruthless round of tickling from the both of them, with no where to go when they’re pinning him down. He yelps and tries to roll but doesn’t get anywhere.</p><p>“Uncle! Uncle! I give!” He howls, tangled up in laughter. They finally relent.</p><p>“You’re terrible,” Nathan drawls, but he’s smiling.</p><p>“It’s your best quality,” Audrey counters with a grin.</p><p>Still winding down from the laughter, all Duke can manage is a giggly, “Shut up.”</p><p>They stay like that for ages—the three of them, tumbled together and breathless. Nothing ominous in the rearview, no Haven crisis to pull them apart. Just the three of them.</p><p>It feels like home, here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>